Roberta Bravo
' Roberta Bravo' is a Mandalorian Earth Pony who was a close friend of Hanah Streaker. Backstory Roberta was born in the Bravo Clan where her parents and Grandfather also resided in. As she grew up, Roberta was taught the Mandalorian way of honor. But when the Mand'oes planned on going with War with the Republic, Clan Bravo wanted nothing to do with that as it would possible lead to a deadly war on Mandalore. So they separated themselves from the True Mandalorians. And lived at their own settlement on the planet of Boen Evoy, a neighboring planet of Mandalore. But young Roberta was impressed by how the Jedi were able to hold against the True Mandalorians. While her mother was uneasy with her daughter's fascination with Jedi, her grandfather admired it. As he often told her that while Mandos frowned on Jedi, they were not to be overlooked. While many Mandos killed numerous Jedi, including the Death Watch and Violet Wing, Mandos were not always a match for Jedi as they had the Force. Afterwards, Roberta wished to become a Jedi herself. And when she and her mother were at Tatooine to pick up some supplies, she meet a Dragony named, Hanah Streaker, and the 2 became fast friends, but when Hanah was reported missing, Roberta assumed she was dead. Then one day, while Roberta was out a spot practicing her blaster targeting, she returned home to find her home in ruin, as she searched the whole place she found her grandfather barely alive as he told her to escape the home and to take care of herself. Where Roberta managed to stow away on a transport that flew far away from her home. At a space port, Roberta was walking aimlessly trying to find something for herself but nothing was coming. But then when a nearby shop was robbed, Roberta took action and caught the thief, who turned out to be a wanted criminal, and when the authorities came and took him away they paid Roberta his reward money. From that one event, Roberta became a bounty hunter, (but one to hunt down criminals that were wanted by the Republic and wanted alive.) As time went on, Roberta used most of her money to upgrade her armor and she even upgraded her jetpack with retractable wings (for more stability when flying). And then on one bounty hunt, she then found the criminal in question had an odd-looking, sword-like weapon in his things. Where she discovered it was a lightsaber (which was really a Darksaber). Which she took for herself, and then sometime later she even acquired a Lightwhip from another criminal. Then when she found a broken lightsaber in a run down town, she took it and used its parts to build herself Lightsaber gauntlets. As she continued her bounty hunting, she soon found an injured Terrible Terror, and doctored it back to health, which she named it "Manny", then later she found a Smothering Smokebreath, which she named: "Snuff", and then she found a Fireworm, whom she named: "Sparx". As time went on she trained these 3 dragons to follow certain commands. And from then on, in her future bounty hunts, she had her dragons come along, and help her with bounty hunting. Then after getting herself plenty of money, she decided to journey out and try to find more adventure. Bio Then one day, when the Riders and their allies came to Tatooine to Personality Physical Appearance Roberta is an earth pony with a blue coat and fiery orange and hot magenta hair with Dark Magenta eyes. Who wears purple colored Mandalorian armor and gauntlets. Brown shoulder holsters, brown belt, and leg holsters. And also wears a custom made jetpack with retractable wings and mounted rocket launchers Skills and Abilities Fighting Skills: Marksmanship: Flight: Lightsaber Combat: Main Weaponry *2 WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols *Desert Eagle Mk VII pistols *Sawn-off M79 grenade launchers *Lightsaber Gauntlets *Lightwhip *Darksaber List of Equipment Trivia *Roberta makes her appearance in The Dragon Training Mandalorian Gallery Roberta Bravo (without her helmet).png|Roberta (with her helmet) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Darksabermen Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Whip Users Category:Dragon Trainers Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Bludgeoners